The invention generally relates to engine-generator sets, for producing electric power, and more particularly to a highly customizable portable electric generators.
Portable electric generators produce a ready source of electricity for use in a variety of situations where electricity may not be available from the conventional power grid. Such situations may include power outages, remote locations without access to a nearby source of power from an electric utility, constructions sites, and instances where temporary power hookups from the utility are not practical or convenient for short periods of time.
A customizable portable generator system is desirable.